


The Chosen One.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Joy and Sadness., Poetry, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker reflects on his past life.





	The Chosen One.

Quote: "I'm a person, and my name is Anakin."

It has been so long ago since I was that naïve young boy.  
No way of knowing then, what I would eventually become.  
Cursing the Force within me, that made me.  
The Chosen One.

Feeling too strongly, always unsatisfied.  
Leading to so many un-savoury actions.  
To those who died.

A true Jedi Knight, trained me well.  
He didnt deserve my harshness.  
He then helped to train my son.  
With so much to tell.

My son, that beautiful boy of my own creation.  
His mother would have been so proud of him.  
And, of our beautiful daughter, such inovation.

I was monsterous to them both. So unfair.  
But I was turned evil by a real monster.  
Feeling beyond repair.

I truly saw it too late.  
And yet I was led back into the light.  
As I met my deserved fate.

Master Yoda sensed it all along.  
My own will was too weak.  
My children will remain strong.

May the Force be with them, always...

The End.


End file.
